Although the prior art discloses articles through which smoke from tobacco or non-tobacco solid substances is inhaled by the user or smoker, this inventive concept to the knowledge of the inventor is not taught or suggested by the prior art. Examples of prior art teachings known to the inventor are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 198,341; 3,200,819; 3,320,953; 3,365,102; 3,674,037; 4,328,795; 4,813,438; and 5,150,724.